Alnesaan's Journal
|image = BookJournal.jpg |editorid = AlnesaanJournal |Formid = (##1293D0) |type = Lore Book |weight = 1 |value = 25 |location = Alnesaan's Inventory }} "And who are you," the proud lord said, "that I must bow so low? Only a cat of a different coat, that's all the truth I know. In a coat of gold or a coat of red, a lion still has claws. And mine are long and sharp, my lord: as long and sharp as yours." The Gerudo Tribe consists entirely of women, whom we call vai. Every one hundred years, a single man, or voe, is born into the tribe. By Gerudo law, he is destined to become king. That is asinine. Why do we, a tribe of warriors, need a king? What happened to our last king? Who was our last king? Who wrote this law? Why do we follow it without question? How do we survive as a tribe if a Gerudo voe is born every hundred years? Where are the Gerudo men? Why do we accept that Ganondorf is our king? Where did he come from? Who was his mother? Who was his father? Where are they? The witches know. Surely they do: they are his surrogate mothers. Why are we left in the dark? Gerudo do not live lives over a century. We are warriors: we die in battle, we die from the desert winds. Our constitutions are strong, but a strong constitution will not save you from bleeding out. I know my own mother was young when I was born. But who was my father? Do Gerudos interbreed with Hylian voe and are unceremoniously cast back into the sand? Are there Gerudo vai living happy lives with their husbands? A century is too precise. Is there a ritual? I have so many questions that have never been answered. I have been ignored and retold the same erroneous, backwards lie about a voe being born every century. Why is this man so important? Have we been waiting for him to lead us to glory? Why can a vai not do it? If we are a tribe of women, why is Ganondorf not a vai? Where are the Gerudo men? In search of answers, I joined with some of my fellow Gerudo. A small band of us sought to find answers to the simplest questions, but we were ignored. We found nothing. When Ganondorf became king, Nabooru became his second-in-command. She was our chief, but now she is an assistant. I spoke to Nabooru, and hoped to get answers from her. "We will discuss this later," she said. At night, she took me deep into the desert and spoke in hushed tones. "I can trust you. Tell no one what I am about to tell you. You know that I am completely different from Ganondorf. With his followers, he stole from women and children, and he even killed people! Even though our laws say that a lone male Gerudo must become King of the Gerudo, I'll never bow to such an evil man! Ganondorf and his minions are using the Spirit Temple as a hideout. I am going to enter the Spirit Temple to find the Silver Gauntlets. Only the Silver Gauntlets will allow me to sneak deep into the temple. Will you help me? I need someone to stand guard." I agreed, and we made plans for Nabooru's infiltration of the temple. When the day came, I stood guard outside the temple while Nabooru went inside. I suppose reason left me, because when a young boy clad in green approached, I hid. He entered the temple. I should have followed after him, but his presence struck fear into me. I stood outside, confused. I fought with myself, trying to decide whether to go inside or to stay outside and prevent others from entering. My dilemma ended when I heard Nabooru screaming. She called a name I did not recognize and mentioned black magic. I ran as fast as my feet could take me. I decided I would flee to Hyrule. I needed to be as far away from Gerudo Valley as possible. I would help Hyrule fight Ganondorf. War was coming. Location The book can be found in Alnesaan's Inventory, after recruiting her as a follower. Notes Background and Inspiration The opening quote is from the song "The Rains of Castamere" from fantasy book series A Song of Ice and Fire ''and its TV adaptation ''Game of Thrones. See Also Alnesaan Latimer Yolanda Hylian Vampires Gerudo Vampires Category:Missing Lore Category:Missing Background Category:Books